


Apron-Χ

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Apron-Χ

斯雷德打着哈欠走进厨房，在看到一心一意烹饪早餐的年轻人时不合时宜地吹了声口哨。  
清晨的阳光透过窗户倾泻进来，在年轻人的身上投下几层光影，他穿了件简单的贴身白背心，勾勒出胸部和腰间的曲线，一条朴素的牛仔裤包裹着臀部和腿部的肌肉，一直延伸到脚踝。年轻人低着头，铲子在平底锅里轻轻地翻转，发出滋滋的声音，他拿着锅铲的手臂灵活而不失力道，煎蛋和培根的香味四溢在不大的厨房里，斯雷德贪婪地吸了吸鼻子，咂咂嘴，蹑手蹑脚地走到年轻人身后。  
杰森感觉到一双温热的手掌抚上了他的腰。他稍微瑟缩了一下，但立刻挺直了身子，装作什么也没发生似的，继续对付平底锅里的早餐。然而被刻意忽视的年长者丝毫没有要住手的意思，那双手轻轻地捏着他的腰，享受着柔软却同样遍布力量的肌肉感，随后迅速抓了一把年轻人包裹在牛仔裤下的臀，引来对方短促的抽气声。斯雷德弓起背，将脑袋搁在年轻人的肩上，他今天没刮胡子，短短的胡茬蹭着年轻人裸露的肩膀，他明显感受到年轻人的肩膀颤抖了一下。随后那双不安分的手似乎顺理成章地滑进了背心里，一只手停留在腰际，不轻不重地揉捏着，另一只手则顺着年轻人的腹肌一路向上，直到覆上对方疤痕交错的胸膛。  
杰森的呼吸声明显加重了。他“啧”了一声，小幅度地扭动身体警告身后的人停止动作，但斯雷德面不改色心不跳，反而加重了揉捏的力度，换来前者更为粗重的喘息。  
“……我得提醒你。”杰森眯起眼睛，用力将煎蛋翻了个面，有些油溅了出来，洒在一旁的台子上。“你再不收敛一下，我们的早餐可要浪费了。”  
“浪费的是你的早餐。”斯雷德轻轻咬了下杰森的耳垂，贴着年轻人的耳畔纠正道，“而我正在享用我的早餐。”  
“别一大清早的就这么流氓。”杰森明显吞咽了一下，“这地方位子不够，想都别想。”  
“我可没想。”斯雷德的手移到对方的下身，只轻轻勾了一下，便引得年轻人泄露出一声轻微的呻吟，“但你好像有点想吧？”  
“操你的！”杰森红着脸，铲子几乎把煎蛋和培根翻得飞出窗外，“糊掉了！！”他鼓着嘴将半截焦黑的早餐盛进盘子里，重重地磕在桌子上。  
斯雷德早已松开撩拨杰森的手，慢悠悠地晃到桌子跟前坐下。  
“今天有什么安排吗？你居然穿了牛仔裤。”斯雷德的目光扫过满面通红的男孩，后者白了他一眼，拿过桌上的牛奶。  
“我下午要回一趟韦恩庄园，今晚在庄园吃饭，阿尔弗雷德的邀请。”杰森嚼着培根发出几声脆响，“我得换身好点的过去。”  
斯雷德上下打量了年轻人一番，后者有些不自然地别过脸去，避开他的目光。  
“你背心上溅了点油。”斯雷德挑了挑下巴。  
“……也不看看是谁害的。”杰森撇嘴，伸手擦过那滴油渍。  
“所以我认为你需要买条围裙。”斯雷德抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴，顺便递给杰森一张，杰森几乎将那纸抢了过去，他收好盘子，一言不发地站起身。  
“你真的不考虑一下吗？”斯雷德倚在厨房的门边耸耸肩，目光黏在年轻人的身上。“这很重要。”  
“不管你在打什么鬼主意，我建议你立刻停止那些奇奇怪怪的念头。”杰森咬牙切齿地回答，差点把盘子摔碎在厨房的水池前。  
“嗯哼。”斯雷德从鼻腔里哼出一声，无所谓地摊开手，“不过我真诚地建议你在回庄园之前，好好解决一下……你的问题。”他打了个响指，潇洒地离开厨房，留下杰森一个人拿着盘子，面红耳赤地低声叫骂。

提姆·德雷克接到包裹的时候，杰森还没有回庄园。  
他于是礼貌地代替杰森签收了包裹，虽然没有打开但还是警惕地对包裹进行了扫描——毕竟是红头罩的包裹，虽然是寄到了韦恩庄园，但谁知道里边会不会有什么新式的骇人武器或者是枪支弹药之类的危险品，提姆在看到扫描结果的那一瞬间眯起了眼睛，他打了个寒战，嘴唇撇下去又勾起来，脸上浮现出一个复杂的表情，混合着难以置信和血脉贲张的激动。真是万万没想到……似乎终于接受什么令人震惊事实的提姆将包裹放在杰森的房间的写字桌上，摇着头，喟叹着走出了门。

杰森回到庄园的时候提姆和他友好地打了个招呼。  
“有你的包裹，我帮你签收了，就放在你房间的桌子上。”提姆依然是一副如平常一般冷淡的表情，但杰森能看得出来他面部稍微有些扭曲。  
“包裹……？”杰森疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，“什么包裹？”  
“呃……”提姆的表情终于绷不住了，他费力地眨眨眼，试图让自己冷静下来，“我没有拆开，但是……你放心，我不会告诉任何人的，尤其是布鲁斯。”  
“哈……？！”杰森挑起眉毛，一脸“你他妈在说什么”的模样。  
“我是说。”提姆深吸一口气，对杰森露出一个意味深长的微笑，“每个人都有那么点不可告人的秘密，虽然我不一定赞同，但我会尽量理解你。”  
“你他妈的到底在讲些什么玩意儿啊？”杰森拧起眉头，拨开提姆径直冲进自己的房间。  
他在桌子上发现了那个看起来普普通通的包裹，上边没有写寄件人，收件人的各项信息都是打印出来的，杰森满心疑惑地撕开外封，在打开包裹的瞬间又“啪”的一声关上，脸唰地一下子红到耳根。

斯雷德的手机响了，他看着来电显示，笑着按下接听键。  
“操你啊！！”杰森的声音从另一边传来，斯雷德隔着屏幕都能感受到他勃发的怒气，“他妈的把这种东西寄到庄园？！你疯了吗？！”  
“我只是在身体力行的帮你啊。”斯雷德平静地说，“你需要一条围裙，毕竟绝大部分时候都是你做饭。”  
“妈的快递还不是我收的！”杰森痛心疾首，“鸟宝——是提姆签收的！操，原来他刚才说那些奇怪的话……我靠他该不会是误以为我有什么特殊的癖好吧？！”  
“……我觉得裸体围裙很适合你。”斯雷德十分坦率。  
“去你妈的！”杰森气喘吁吁，“别的不说，提姆还未成年！！他看到这种东西难怪会他妈的对我……他那个表情……妈的他肯定……！”  
“啊呀，真是抱歉，被小孩子看到确实是我疏忽了。”斯雷德的道歉毫无诚意，“我下次注意。”  
“还有下次？！”杰森提高了音量，随即意识到自己太大声了，连忙压低嗓音，“操你的！再敢这么做你就自己给自己收尸吧！”  
他恶狠狠地挂断了电话。

晚上吃饭的时候还算和平，布鲁斯依旧奉行家庭餐桌上少说话多吃饭的原则，迪克一如既往地调侃杰森，并抢走了他盘子里的甜点，提姆默默地往嘴里塞着蔬菜，偶尔抬起头来看杰森一眼，表情复杂，掺杂着一种“我真的尽力理解你了”的别扭感，杰森很想大喊“你他妈的别用那种眼神看我”并且又在心里把斯雷德骂了一百遍，达米安在餐桌上擦拭武士刀，被阿尔弗雷德委婉地加以警告。  
晚饭结束后，杰森第一个离开——他需要找人算账。  
在离开之前，他找到提姆，对方似乎已经看开了某件事情，咧着嘴冲他笑。  
“我只是没想到红头罩会有这种爱好。”提姆看了看四周，在杰森开口之前冲他挤挤眼。  
“操……你是误会了什么！”杰森崩溃地喊道，“第一，我他妈的没那种奇奇怪怪的癖好！第二，就算我有，我他妈的会傻到把这种东西寄到庄园？！”  
“所以我后来一直在分析。”提姆转转眼珠，“然后我想明白了，这东西肯定不是你自己买的，而是别人寄给你的。”  
“没错！”杰森舒了口气，看来鸟宝宝还挺聪明，知道这肯定不是他买的，可为什么还是总觉得有哪里不对呢？  
“所以你是在和什么人同居而且对方还邀请你玩情趣扮演？”提姆一本正经地问。  
“……”杰森差点把刚才喝的饮料全吐出来。  
“放心吧，我不会告诉别人的，反正每个人都有点小秘密，不是吗。”提姆耸耸肩，朝他露出一个友好的微笑。  
杰森后来承认，在那一瞬间他确实有过杀鸟灭口的冲动。

逃离了鸟宝宝可怕的追问后，杰森仿佛全身被抽干似的游荡到韦恩庄园外，走到自己原先停放摩托车的地方。  
空空如也。  
“真他妈的见鬼……”杰森懊丧地拍着脑袋，冲着台阶的边缘狠狠地踢了一脚，都他妈怪斯雷德！  
他四下里张望了一下，很快便发现离他不远处停着一辆越野车，车子后边正放着他心爱的摩托！  
杰森意识到了什么，气呼呼地大踏步走了过去。没等他扯开车门对方就从驾驶座上走了下来，一只手撑着越野车的车盖。  
“开着越野来韦恩庄园，你找死吗？！”杰森从牙齿缝里挤出话来，手上青筋暴起，“摩托车还我！”  
“有事上车再说。”斯雷德替他把副驾驶的门打开，头也不回地走到另一侧钻进车里。  
“滚你的！”杰森骂道，跑到车尾就去卸摩托，却发现那摩托黏在上头似的怎么也拽不下来。  
“你拿不下来的，回到安全屋我会还给你。”斯雷德的声音从前方传来，“不过你再不上来，我们目标这么明显，大概会被韦恩庄园的人发现吧。”  
“靠！闭嘴吧你！”杰森一拳砸在车尾的窗户上，悻悻地坐进副驾驶，砰地一声狠狠摔上门。  
“赶紧他妈的走人！”

斯雷德开着越野一路狂飙，杰森双手抱胸，盯着窗外呼啸而过的风景，时不时地发出冷哼。  
“怎么，还在生闷气？”斯雷德仿佛对此轻车熟路，语气轻快。  
杰森不理他。  
“你早上怎么解决的？”斯雷德继续问，无疑是在火上浇油。  
“要你管！”杰森瞪了他一眼，就差拿枪指着他的脑袋了。  
“话说回来——”斯雷德突然狠打方向盘，一个急转弯后猛地刹车，将毫无防备的杰森一瞬间甩得晕头转向，他脑袋磕在车窗的边缘，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“我的早餐还没吃完。”斯雷德将车子熄了火，解下安全带，侧身过去，揽住年轻人令人艳羡的腰。  
“不过我不介意直接当成晚饭吃。”他干笑两声，利索地拉下对方牛仔裤的拉链，手毫无顾忌地探了进去。还未缓过神来的年轻人在下身受到刺激的那一刻猛然惊醒了，他本能地弹起身子想要反抗，却被安全带死死勒住。  
“你……你该不会想在这里——？！”杰森倒抽一口凉气，却被年长者富有技巧的撩拨惹得浑身发软，腰间传来温暖的力道舒服的让人全身都放松下来，而下身时轻时重的揉捏则让他燥热难耐，酥麻感和灼热感从腰腹一直蔓延至全身，他拼命抑制住想要夹紧双腿的冲动，只得双手紧紧掐进座椅的边缘。  
“该——该死的！住……住手……嗯啊……”杰森咬着嘴唇，尾音打着颤。揽着他腰间的手藏在衣服里缓缓向上移动，宽大的布满茧子的手掌摩挲着年轻人的胸肌，引出年轻人压低声音的喘息。斯雷德看着面色逐渐被情欲浸染的男孩，停下揉弄着对方胸脯的手，转而移至脖颈处，解开束缚着对方的安全带，托着对方的后脑将其按向自己，嘴唇相触。  
他们彼此纠缠着，啃咬着，嘴角沾着些唾液，交换了一个粘稠而湿热的吻。杰森被欲望的浪潮席卷得有些恍惚，而斯雷德则是更有定力的那一个，他轻轻拍拍男孩的脸。  
“我们去后座。”  
杰森蒙眬间听到这句话，毫不犹豫地照做了。斯雷德从他身上退开，杰森跌跌撞撞地侧过身，费力地从驾驶座中间爬过，斯雷德盯着年轻人微微翘起的臀部，忍不住上手拍了一巴掌，不轻不重，却令对方一下子绷紧了身体，发出一声克制着欲望的低吟。  
斯雷德打开车门直接跨进后座，倾身压上方才摸到座位上的男孩，他将对方的裤子褪至膝盖处，擒着男孩的手高举过头顶，将衬衫顺着胳膊掀起，卷成一团丢到旁边。斯雷德的衣服布料磨蹭着男孩赤裸的胸膛，杰森抽着气，难耐地扭动着，似乎想将挂在膝盖上的裤子完全蹬掉，斯雷德低下头，轻轻舔吻男孩的锁骨，手擦过男孩炽热难耐的下身。杰森的短裤前端已经湿了一小块，斯雷德勾下短裤的边缘，温热的手掌包裹男孩的欲望。  
杰森仰起头喘息，喉结滚动，任由自己被年长者牵引着，沦陷于欲望的深渊，而斯雷德则更为游刃有余，他利落地将男孩一边的裤子直接扯下，杰森的双腿立刻自然而然地缠上了他的腰，他的右腿上还挂着那条裤子，不过谁也没心思去管那么多了。斯雷德在杰森的身上留下些暧昧的痕迹——待到第二天杰森清醒的时候大概会破口大骂，但现在他根本就没有力气反抗。  
年长者慢条斯理地进行着扩张，杰森的脚跟摩擦着他的背部，像是在催促，斯雷德侧过脸，在男孩的大腿落下安抚似的亲吻，杰森瘫软下来，发出猫咪一般的呻吟，毫无自觉地挑逗着年长者继续手上的动作。  
“你他妈……”杰森感受到体内容纳进斯雷德的三根手指时，终于忍不住了，“到底……干——干不干啊！”  
“别急。”斯雷德捏了把杰森的臀部，顺便又拍打了一下，像是在警告，“待会儿有你好受的。”  
“哼，说是这么说，你也就这点本事了。”杰森咽了口唾沫，在欲望的漩涡中挣扎着挑衅。  
“好啊。”斯雷德冷笑一声，紧接着抽出手指就开始在男孩体内长驱直入，攻城略地，杰森甚至来不及叫喊出声便被冲昏了头脑，快感一波一波地攀升，通过血液流窜至他体内的四面八方，他蜷起脚趾，在呜咽中随着年长者的冲撞与对方一起到达高潮。

杰森蜷缩在后座，身上盖着斯雷德的衣服。斯雷德稳稳当当地开着车，从中央后视镜里看到男孩眯着眼睛半垂着头，微微张着嘴，像是在掺瞌睡。  
“虽然我很想放你好好睡一觉。”斯雷德悠悠地开口，“但我还是想问一句——你是不是把包裹落在韦恩庄园了？”  
“我靠？！”杰森像是炸毛的猫咪一般猛地跳起来，脑袋重重地撞到车顶，整个人又摔回座位上。可怜的杰森瞬间睡意全无，他瞪大眼睛，呼吸急促，震惊地看着中央后视镜里斯雷德带着嘲笑的眼睛。  
“操你啊……！”杰森扑过去，狠狠地拍着驾驶座的椅背。  
“现在就开回去！立刻！马上！”

END


End file.
